Corvus 2
by OfficialBlueSkye
Summary: Centuries ago, Corvus was destroyed by special agent Sweetie Drops. Now in the future, Twilight Sparkle is the ruler of a world dominated by technology. So when it falls into the wrong hands of an old enemy, he may have a bigger advantage now than ever before.


"Here is your ticket to the opera, enjoy!"

Twilight Sparkle was 1800 years old, and she was the ruler of all of Equestria.

She was currently visiting an opera to relax her mind, and think of all the work she's done so far.

She lived in New Ponyville, a city emerged from the ruins of Ponyville after a devastating changeling attack.

New Ponyville was a utopia, to put it simply, and it was sprawling with every creature you could think of, Griffons, Dragons, and even Timberwolves have evolved enough to live there.

The city revolved around one main landmark, which was in the heart of the city, that was a two-thousand meter tall building that took years to build.

It glimmered in sunlight, and lighted itself up in nighttime, and not only was it there as a landmark, but it served as a seven-star hotel.

It had a window for every room, and each window had a silver metal frame, which someponies thought would drain Equestria's metal supply.

In the 345'th floor, Twilight sat in a specially designed seat in the middle of the opera, which was diamond-encrusted, gold-plated, and had custom-made leather for a comfortable, and expensive, seat.

The singing started, the music sounded, and Twilight sank deeply into her leather throne, and closed her eyes.

She was planning to go back to the graveyard after this, like she did everyday, to gush her thoughts out to her old friends' stones, and she always brought a beautiful, red rose.

Just as she was beginning to delve into her deep train of thought, she was awoken from her droning by a loud sound.

"Wha-What?" said Twilight frantically.

"Is there something wrong, your majesty?" asked her secretary, a blue and white colt who wore black shades, and was close to Twilight.

"Jeez, Skyfall, what did we say about calling me 'your majesty', I'm your friend, remember?" said Twilight earnestly to Skyfall.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Skyfall took an apologetic bow. When Skyfall was born, Twilight had a sudden urge to find him, for a reason she still did not know about, and they became the best of friends, but Skyfall could not ever feel comfortable enough to call the ruler of Equestria with something like a 'she' or 'her'.

Twilight took a long sigh and went back to her relaxing thoughts, until that sound popped into her ears again.

The sound Twilight had heard was something like a bubble popping in water, except it was much more low-pitched, eerie, and it sounded like it came from something akined to a deep sea animal.

"Hey, Skyfall, this sound is bugging me, can you tell me what it is?"

"Um, your maj... Twilight, I'm not sure I hear it, maybe we should-" Skyfall was cut off by the same sound Twilight had heard, and not only did it cut off Skyfall, but it cut off the opera as well.

Now, everything was silent, nopony said anything, the sound was the only thing they could think about.

The silence was broken by another sound, the same one, then the sound came again, and eventually the silence from the audience turned to a panicked commotion.

The opera singer had begun to speak up.

"Listen everypony! We are investigating the sound as we speak, please leave the opera house from the nearest-" the opera singer was cut off by a shake, a heavy shake too.

"What's going on Skyfall!" screamed Twilight furiously.

"I don't know, your majesty!" the confusion made Skyfall forget about what Twilight told her, but right now, that was the least of her worries.

"Evacuate the building!" said one of the audience members, which was the key to making ponies in the room panic, and the building sounded an alarm so loud, other cities could hear it.

Now, in the middle of what was supposed to be a quiet and peaceful night, just like any other, the world was focused on the landmark, everypony watching their televisions, wondering what in Equestria is happening.

Then a voice spoke, a robotic voice, a voice that silenced everypony else in the room.

"Hey Twilight, they don't call him Skyfall for no reason..." said the robotic voice.

"What? Who said that?" asked Twilight.

"Look Twilight, I just came back from the dead to finish my one main task, alright? Where is Celestia?"

Just then it hit Twilight, it hit her like an arrow straight to her heart, a piercing pain, the thought of the thing that she thought she would never remember, she had him stored somewhere in her memory, but never thought about him until this moment.

The thing that was powerful enough back then.

The thing that could be defeated because it had no technology to hack, but now in the world where ponies are wearing technology in their eyes, in their hearts, and in their brains... this thing would be unstoppable.

She looked at her phone, and saw a white message textbox pop up, that read words she didn't want to read.

'There is an unrecognized entity in the system, 'Corvu829017493', would you like to call our text support?'

Twilight looked up and saw Skyfall looking at one of the television screens inside the opera.

He was looking at a message sent by Corvus, a message that you don't want to hear on the 345th floor of the tallest building in Equestria.

"Let the Skyfall..." That's what the message said, and Twilight eyed Skyfall, she knew he was special, but she would have never guessed that Corvus would have anything to do with him.

The building began to shake rapidly, making lights flicker and fall from the ceiling, which smashed into some ponies, killing them instantly.

Twilight heard a faint noise come from behind her, a noise that sounded like engines from something huge.

She looked behind her to see a plane descending from the sky, and ready to fall into the building.


End file.
